


30 days of Organized Chaos

by Drift



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Romance, Sad, Swearing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Here you'll find 30 small drabbles. One added each day - I hope. They all play out in the Organized Chaos AU.Warnings and tags will be updated when necessary!English is not my first language. Sorry for any mistakes. I still hope I don't make too many.  Feel free to point out anything that sucks ;P





	1. Day 1 - Wheeljack & Bulkhead - Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is late! I had this and the other two drabbles written out in time. I just couldn't post them until now. So there will be two more drabbles later today!
> 
> I still accept prompts as well so feel free to drop them! :D Have fun!
> 
> As always: written on phone, no beta, sorry for errors!

Wheeljack fell heavy on the construction that supposed to be a couch. It was clumsily welded together from spare parts they had found here and there and it still lacked cushions, but it was at least somewhat comfortable. "So much work... but we didn't get too far today, huh?" The former wrecker groaned annoyed while rubbing his tired optics. 

A moment later a warm cube of energon was held in front of his face. "Thanks, Bulk", he murmured grabbing the offered drink. Wheeljack could tell from the smell that it was spiked with highgrade. "We got one building down without anyone getting hurt and even sorted half of it's remains away. That's good enough for me", the green mech replied tiredly. His frame still scratched up and dusty. "Just wish we could have been able to end the day earlier to visit Bee in the med-bay... must be bored out of his processor by now" Bulkhead guessed while taking a seat beside his friend. 

"Could be worse...At least got something t' look at" Wheeljack responded after taking a sip from the light blue liquid. "And who knows maybe the good doc takes enough pity of him to -" He was interrupted by Bulkhead who made a rather annoyed face "Nah. Stop. Right there. I don't wanna hear any of that. Just because you have a bet runnin' with Smokey you don't have to drag me into it." The green Ex-wrecker downed his own cube.The fact that Smokescreen had seen Bumblebee enter the medics living quarters the other evening didn't have to mean anything. Just like it didn't mean anything that the scout hadn't been back from said quarters until much later...


	2. Day 2 - Vehicons - Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bad at thinking of names so I used this commonly used concept of serial number names... I hope it's okay?
> 
> As usual: written on phone, no beta, sorry for mistakes!!

The violet Vehicon looked at the bits and pieces the Autobot had given them, then back up to the blue femme. Thinking for a long moment before speaking up. "I might be able to repair this. But besides the work on the Nemesis, I don't really have much time. It would take me a few days at least", and it would practically take all their spare time as well. Still, the Vehicon had seen how Arcee had torn their kind apart before the war ended. So refusing her was not an option. 

"Thank you. I know I am asking for much. I should have been more careful with it in the first place. I owe you", she said rather ashamed to admit her mistake. "Just comm me whenever you got it repaired", she requested and started to leave. The Vehicon stood there a moment longer until the femme was gone as another purple mechanic walked over. "What was that about?" MC-01 - their team leader - asked concerned. They had watched from afar but stayed close. They still didn't trust the Autobots fully. 

"She wants me to repair this... human chronometer." MS-45 explained and showed the tiny device to their superior who had to lean forward to see it properly. "You could have declined. We work for...WITH them. We aren't their servants. You know that, right?" MC-01 asked concerned. "I kinda know that. The situation just feels so strange and uhm... Arcee IS rather intimidating... But she said she owes me for the repair...so I guess it's okay?" "Hm. Just make sure you actually get something out of it" MC-01 advised. Hoping that one day the interaction between them and the Autobots would feel less... strange... less forced.


	3. Day 3 - Orion Pax- Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a strange write. It just happened. Like really. I dunno how I feel about it...?
> 
> As usual: written on phone, no beta, sorry for mistakes

He knew he should stick to Ultra Magnus' schedule. It was for the best. But when he woke up in the morning, a little later than usually realizing that he should hurry up to meet the other in time Orion Pax simply... stayed in bed a little longer. He was late anyway and didn't feel like rushing himself. Since the medic, Ratchet was his name, had given him the memory-backup he had been expected to act like a leader. Their leader. The medic had been the first who noticed that something was off. It has been a strange conversation, really and probably the reason that the former Deception was their current CMO and not Ratchet. 

Orion felt bad about it. He knew all these things. Knew that there had been more between him and Ratchet. But he could not connect to them on an emotional level. There had been so much hurt in Ratchet's optics. Orion hadn't know what to say. He had just requested to be left alone for a while. Ratchet complied. A few days later, when Orion Pax still didn't feel comfortable being close to his... Optimus' former lover, the medic was gone. It was better for Ratchet. Orion thought. On earth, he didn't have to see him. Maybe the pain f losing 'Optimus' was more manageable there. Maybe he would be able to forget. 

Still. The big mech felt... strange. Every day since the medic had left Orion Pax 'rewatched' the memories of... 'them'. How they simply relaxed together after fighting the Deceptions. How they touched each other whenever they were alone, away from their comrade's optics. It felt wrong. As if he had no right to see these intimate moments and still... every time he was alone in his quarters he drowned himself in those 'memories'. As he did right now, losing himself in those moments. Wishing... they would be his.


	4. Day 4 - Bumblebee & Knock Out - Highgrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief moment of the night Bumblebee drank highgrade with Knock Out. 
> 
> You can still suggest prompts. :)
> 
> As always: written on phone, no beta... THANKS for the kudos!

The scout chuckled as Knockout impersonated Starscream rather realistically. "And then he realized that Lord Megatron had been just behind the door. Hearing everything", the medic continued. "That didn't just ruin his evening but mine as well. Took me the whole night to reattach his right wing....", Bumblebee winced. That didn't sound too pleasant. Out of reflex his doorwings twitched as the scout imagined it.

"He was Lord Megaton's punching bag after all...even when he did well the Lord found a reason to send him to the medical bay. The dark energon made it even worse... by the way... any news of him?" Knock Out wanted to know. Bumblebee looked into the medic's red irises and hesitated. Since Knock Out was still on probation, there were certain information he wasn't supposed to receive. Everything concerning other high ranking Deceptions for example.

"Nothing. Still missing" Bumblebee told the medic, not breaking optic contact for another click. The scout could tell that this was not about gathering Intel. Knock Out was genuinely concerned. Despite everything that had happened between the seeker and the medic. "But you didn't hear that from me" the scout added. "Hear what?", Knock Out simply asked with a slim smile. A hint of sorrow in his optics.


	5. Day 5 - Bumblebee - Unique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be placed after the Nemesis was opened and before Bumblebees accident. Someone has a crush 
> 
> As usual: written on phone, no beta reader, sorry for mistakes.

The scout scanned the empty landscape in front of him. A moment later the results came in, telling him what he already knew: there was nothing. No hidden energon or needed minerals to mine. So this patch of nothingness would be marked as potential building area. Like everything else, he had scanned today. It wasn't what he was looking for but still something. Sure, for now, some of the old building complexes were just fine for housing them but they were old and weathered... nothing he would want to live in forever. And it was certainly time for them to stop surviving and start living

Many of the older constructions were also build above energon veins. Small ones which probably weren't considered worth the effort to mine them but right now they needed whatever they could get. Especially since the energon stocks on the Nemesis wouldn't last forever and it would be nice to not be on rations for once. But for that to happen they were in need of a rich energon vein. Something he and his little team of Vehicons tried to find. It was... rather boring work, but necessary nonetheless. 

At least his shift would end soon and we could drive up to the medical bay to pick Knock Out up. Finally, he could keep his promise and help the medic gather his belongings from his former living quarters on the Nemesis. It also meant that he would be able to enjoy the other's company a little longer than usual... it wasn't like he didn't like being around the other Autobots but it was different with Knock Out. The way the red mech made him feel was simply... unique.


	6. Day 6 - Eradicon & Vehicons- Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun prompt to write! It is what happens after our now orange and jade Eradicon from chapter 8 of Organized Chaos leaves the med-bay!
> 
> As always: written on phone, no beta, sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Still taking Prompts! Thanks for Kudos and Comments :)  
> 

His mood had been rather sour today. Not just because he cut his wing and got a lecture from his team leader but because he actually had to go to the medical bay to get the cut fixed. Normally they tended such minor wounds without a medic but the only Vehicon with enough medical knowledge to be up to the task was already on patrol with that scout Bumblebee. 

He had been Knock Out's patient in the past before the war ended and knew that the vain mech had an attitude. Especially if he had to 'waste his precious time on one of the Genericons'. So it had been a major surprise for the Eradicon to be actually treated rather well. And not just that! He has gotten a full repaint! He didn't really care that the medic had complained, insulted and even threatened him at a point. He looked great. 

And not just that. After he had been out of the med-bay two of the miners had approached him and bombarded him with compliments and questions. He told them what he could and they exchanged frequencies. They all had agreed to not directly ask the medic for such services just now but he could tell from the glances the two Vehicons had exchanged that they already made up a plan to tackle the subject successfully. 


	7. Day 7 - Ratchet & Orion Pax - Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet's POV. You should be able to tell that there is a tiny bit of foreshadowing for the next Organized Chaos chapter. Tiny, tiny.
> 
> Thanks for Kudos and Comments. Still taking Prompts.

Agent Fowler waved him goodbye and left with the children, leaving Ratchet alone in the former Autobot base. The humans weren't visiting every day like they used to with their 'partners' back on Cybertron. So most of the time the old medic was on his own. Occasionally he checked for Deception activity on earth but found none so far.

That together gave him much time to think and to remember. He often found himself just standing there for hours, daydreaming. It was stupid to remain on earth, to stay away from the home he missed so much. But he just couldn't be there. Couldn't be close to the one mech his spark ached for so badly. Or at least the mech Orion Pax used to be. With the matrix gone Optimus was no more. Ratchet had been able to restore the mech's memories but not his feelings.

Ratchet's feelings, on the other hand, were still strong and painfully real. Even now, galaxies away he could not stop his mind to travel back to the conversation he had with Orion Pax shortly before he decided to leave Cybertron behind. It hurt and none of his primusvorsaken medical knowledge could lessen this kind of pain. If there still were mnemosurgeons he would probably seek such a service, but that was no option right now. He would simply stay on earth, miss his home, 'his' Optimus and feel miserable, the medic though. Ratchet was so deep in his own thoughts that he nearly jumped as the main screen of the base's communication console started to glow red and a shrill siren blasted thru the empty place.


	8. Day 8 - Ultra Magnus - Organising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as the last drabble this has a tiny, tiny bit foreshadowing for the next Organized Chaos chapter! Also poor Magnus. I wouldn't want that workload! Sorry for the short chapter though...
> 
> As always: written on phone, no beta reader, sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Thank you for Kudos and Comments! Still taking Prompts!!

He sat down in his berth with a groan. His shoulders were stiff, his voice strained. Ultra Magnus was used to leading and could organize big groups of mechs better than most. But here he didn't just organize, he had to do... everything. Everyone seemed to want something from him, so besides working out everyone's schedule he answered complaints, worked through all reports that were made, updated their projects if needed and tried to get Orion Pax to do the same. The latter was a rather hard case since the former prime didn't show any real interest in the task. Ultra Magnus even though that it might be better to let their former Prime out of it and concentrate his energy on someone who was at least interested. Smokescreen, who for now just helped out on the Nemesis, would be a candidate. He was still rather young and had to learn a lot but what he lacked in experience he compensated with his will to work. 

Utra Magnus would address that matter the following days, whenever he'd find time to do so. Since his schedule was rather full. Even now he couldn't really relax. He had to rework some other schedules, sort reports and go through the scouting unit's findings but after some time the big mech realized that he had read the same line on the first report he picked up at least 5 times. Still not know what it told him, though. Deciding that there was no use in trying further, he powered the datapad off and lay down. He would simply read it tomorrow on his lunch break or maybe before he visited Bulkhead's unit... or maybe scratch that visit off his list fully. It wasn't really important anyway. He just wanted to show up to keep morale up. That's what good superiors did. He really tried to be one. Maybe another cycle, when things settled a little and workload didn't drain him that much.


	9. Day 9 - Smokescreen - Vehicons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another member of Team Prime! Yay :D And some more Vehicon? I mean they are a lot, so they would be everywhere....
> 
> Like always: no beta, sorry for mistakes - for once NOT written on phone XD"

Smokescreen was surprised when Bumblebee had commed him, telling him that Knock Out had given him codes. Codes which were supposed to be able to open up the locked up Nemesis. The Elite Guardist hoped these were genuine and no part of a scheme the medic planned. It was already bad enough that their attempt to unlock the mining equipment and some other places had sent the ship into a full lock up... he still remembered Ultra Magnus reaction as he had given him the news. Of course, the big mech had been collected and calm as always but the expression on the other's face... pure disappointment. He rather wished Magnus had scolded him. 

So this just had to work. Smokescreen wanted to proof himself to the older mech, show him, that he was capable of something. Up until now he didn't really do much but help out where he could, this was his first try at doing something of his own. So the moment he punched in the numbers Bumblebee had given him and the tiny light beside the console turned from glowing red to green and an approving beep could be heard his spark gave a tiny flutter. It worked! Just a moment later mechanisms started to work and the main door to the Nemesis slowly opened up. 

Besides the blue mech the Vehicons started to chat amongst themselves happily. Most of them still used their old quarters on the warship, just a few were placed in cleaned up housing units so far. They simply didn't have enough rooms for all of them, yet. So since the lock up many of them were without a place to rest. One even gave Smokescreen a pat on the shoulder thanking him. That surprised him for a moment and he didn't really know how to react, it was still rather strange for him to work with the mechs he used to shoot. But after a moment he simply smiled back and nodded to the mech he identified as some sort of team leader. Sure it was hard to tell them apart, but there were small things that differed and he tried his best to remember those.


	10. Day 10 - Bumblebee - Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before confusion hits: this is after the first time Knock Out and Bumblebee meet on earth. So waaaaaaay before Organized Chaos AU... but it is still BBKO and kind of a prelude thingy so I thought I add it as well - and ys this is a lot head-canon :P
> 
> As always: no beta, sorry for mistakes! I might have to re-read this later, I just wanted to get this out before my little moon awakes from her morning nap D:
> 
> Have a nice second advent/ Sunday :)

The scout raced through the nightly desert, taking his patrol not as serious as he maybe should. Not that many Decepticon operations happened at night time... but one could never be cautious enough, Optimus had argued the one-time Bumblebee had complained. He didn't usually step up against their leader, but that particular day they had all been tired. The Decepticons had roughed them up pretty good but their Prime had insisted that the patrol had to be carried out as usual. and while had bee rather flustered Optimus remained calm and in the end, Bumblebee had been the one feeling bad questioning him. 

Since then the scout had simply carried out the task without objection. He even tried to take the best out of it: at least he could drive however he wanted. With Raf on board, he always tried to give a good example of how to behave in traffic. Now? He could change lanes back and forth, ignore traffic signs and speed. especially the latter was something he enjoyed. Nothing was more annoying than wasting time driving painfully slow, just because humans thought driving any faster would be dangerous. Of course, he was not supposed to speed, not even at night, the police could catch him and that would cause them problems. Theoretically. Practically he simply made sure not to be caught. Human cars didn't really stand a chance against Cybertronian engines. So whenever he spotted the telltale red and blue lights Bumblebee made sure to get lost. Fast. He knew that he would be in trouble if Optimus ever found out about it and occasionally he felt bad about it. Especially when the chase with the police was not a short one and it left him with a racing spark. But then: Optimus was so heavy build he simply would not understand that built like Bumblebee needed to let loose occasionally. 

A certain mech on the other hand did. The only problem was that that mech was a Decepticon. Bumblebee drifted around a curve while he remembered the red mech. The last time he saw him it was on Cybertron. Back then the scout hadn't been sure which faction the other ad belonged to due to the none existing badge. Back then they had just stared at each other unsure what to do. After a click the other looked away touching the right side of his had, a comm call, the scout could tell. After a few muffled words, Bumblebee could make out a low "Knock Out, out" from the red mech before red optics met blue again. A curt nod followed before the other had transformed and race off. And now that mech was here on earth... and out on missions. Maybe that wasn't THAT bad after all... with the other racer here he might get a chance to have some more interesting chases now and then. 


	11. Day 11 - Raf - saving the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a few days - I simply had zero time... like really... work, houshold tasks and baby/husband, and asleep... BUT I try to post as much as possible tonight. 
> 
> As always: no beta, sorry for mistakes - will proofreed tomorrow, I hope... 
> 
> I am also running out of Prompts AND ideas, like really XD"  
> *** ALSO I know the fic shows that I didn'T update since the 03.12.17 - thats a lie XD" today is the 15th, I post regulary*** *** CRIES***

The young boy walked down the street with the old and rather tattered dog he had picked up from the shelter. He always preferred to take the older dogs for a walk, since most of the time the volunteers would rather go for younger and easier to handle pooches. Of course older canines where very often rather wary of strangers or humans in general and it took much time until one would even trust him enough to put a leash on it, but it was always worth it. 

Since Bumblebee and the other Autobots were back to their own world, busy rebuilding their home, Raf had a lot more time on hand. Before he had met the Cybertronians who had certainly changed his life, he would have used the spare time to play with one of his toys, a sibling or maybe a classmate. But all that… just seem so useless now. 

Of course he would turn on his game-station now and then, or hang out with Miko in town. But besides that he tried to use his time for more meaningful things. Twice a week he would walk dogs for the local shelter, often Miko tagged along, today she was in detention, though. So he was all alone with the old Groenendael that was barely able to see anymore. He might not save the world from the evil Decepticons anymore, but at least he made these poor creatures’ world a little brighter.


	12. Day 12 - Miko - Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if it was ever mentioned what the last name of Mikos host parents is... so I made one up?
> 
> As always: no beta, sorry for mistakes, will be proofread tomorrow - hopefully

“No, I don’t need you to prepare something for me as well, Miss Miller. I’ll grab something on the way!” Miko shouted while she tried to force everything into a big backpack. Checking her watch one more time she cursed lowly and stuffed the brightly wrapped item harder into the bag. When she was finally able to zip the bag up Miko nearly jumped out of her room and down the stairs of her host parent’s home. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow, if you need something you can call miss Darby!” Miko continued while she slipped into her shoes and out the door. After rounding a corner she could already spot June Darby’s car, waiting for her. Waving the raced up to it and jumped in on the backseat, her overstuffed backpack on her lap. “Hey guys!” She greeted Raf, who sat with her in the back and Jack, who was driving the car.

“You are late” The young man remarked and started the engine. Miko huffed. “A few minutes. And it’s not like we are in a big hurry or anything… Ratchet can open the Spacebridge whenever needed anyway”,the asian girl gave back. “And it’s not like the ‘Bots would notice if the gifts would arrive a little late” She added. Already exited to give the medic the Christmas present she got for Bulkhead and Wheeljack.


	13. Day 13 - Jack - Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the last human fic for now :D - I just needed to have the kids in as well, since their role in the main fic is rather... tiny? 
> 
> As always: no beta, sorry for mistakes, will be proofread tomorrow - I hope

It was a rather cloudy day when Jack prepared to take a run through the local park. His weather forecast application told him, that there was a 76% chance that it would rain as well, but he didn’t really mind. Jack was actually hoping that there would be at least a little drizzle. He was rather sure that the cooling down it provided helped him to achieve better running times. Not that it really mattered, but since he started his training program under agent Fowler’s supervision he got a taste for sports and strived to improve. 

He still remembered the heated discussions his mother had with the agent, and now lover, about Jacks future at the special unit. He wanted the boy in as soon as he would finish his school, he already had a training schedule prepped for Jack so that he would be fit enough to pass all the physical tests…. She though it was too dangerous, Fowler though it was just the right thing for the young man, that Jack had potential. 

In the end it has been Jacks decision alone. He didn’t agree on the spot. On one hand he could live a simple live now, without risks and bruises… without the Autobots and the Decepticons fighting on earth. On the other hand he now knew that there was more than ‘a simple life’ and he would always know that beyond earning money and paying debts there were people like agent Fowler taking care of more important matters. A week later he had agreed.


	14. Day 14 - Arcee -  Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... is rather dark? It was not supposed to be sad at all? What happened?! Send help? It's the prelude to Chaper 2 btw!
> 
> As always: no beta, sorry for mistakes, will be proofread tomorrow - I hope

The quite ticking of the watch that lay in the blue femmes palm was the only sound she paid attention to right now. It was soothing, helped her recharge. But tonight not even the monotone sound could help her to find rest again. Her fans still worked overtime to cool her overheated frame. 

She had dreamed about Cliffjumper. Again. Back on earth it happened from time to time. Then the dreams were rare, milder, troubling at times but never… like this. Since they started to rebuild their world there was a constant guilt that creaped back into her processor, promoted the dreams. SHE was back home, enjoying life… while all they brought back from Cliffjumper, was his unrecognizable frame. He fought so hard for this and now would ever see it. She missed him, missed Jack, and missed the constant fights and troubles of war that had kept her mind far away from her loss. Her broken bond. 

For a moment, trying to shift into a more comfortable position, while being deep into her thoughts, Arcee forgot that the tiny chronometer Jack had given her to remember what time it was in Jasper, Nevada, was still lying in her palm. It slipped and with a nearly inaudible sound, broke as well.


	15. Day 15 -    ... - .- .-. ... -.-. .-. . .- --    -  Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short. VERY short. But it had to be?
> 
> As always: no beta, sorry for mistakes, will be proofread tomorrow - I hope

In the light of the twin moons the silver frame was barely illuminated. It lay still, dented, and without a motion at the very same spot since days. 

The faint glow of spilled Energon long faded away. Wires protruded where the metal skin was broken, torn away. The red optical glass was shattered into a million pieces, beautifully glittering in the pale light. 

And deep within the stillness, the tiniest spark of live still clung to a faint remnant of hope. To be found. To be rescued.


	16. Day 16 - Vehicons - Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder why there are so many Genericon chapters: I got MOST prompts for those? Maybe to spite the one Anto-Vehicon comment I got, maybe because ppl love them? IDK – it’s not my fault! You can still send prompts + characters btw - this is the last chapter for today finally, it's 2am so sorry if there is something very badly wrong....
> 
> As always: no beta, sorry for mistakes, will be proofread tomorrow - I hope
> 
> On another note. I suck at making up TF names. You will notice for sure...

Enjoying their Energon, the group of Vehicons sat silently in their planet’s warm sun. If one didn’t know better it looked like they decided to peacefully sit outside to relax a little after a long shift of tearing down buildings with the two former Wreckers. The problem wa; none of them really WANTED to be here. They simply had no other place to go. And who was to blame for that? The Autobots, of course!

“I hate them” a femme, sitting on a broken piece of building spat out. “Whom?” Another Vehicon dared to ask, after sipping from his cube. The femme shot him a glare “The Autobots! Who else, Turnscrew? It’s their fault the Nemesis went in FULL lockdown enabling us to get to our quarters. And it’s their fault that we don’t have quarters on Cybertron yet, as well! They have. All of them.” The femme explained rather agitated. 

“Are you…! You can’t just call me that out loud! What if THEY hear you? We still are assigned to our serial number, who knows what they do to punish us when they find out that we started to use our old designations again? So please keep it low Spanner, will you?!” Turnscrew shot back while looking around before emptying his cube and getting up, after clicking his mask back into place. “But you are right about our situation… I think I gonna see if I can catch AM-34, they wanted to talk to Ultra Magnus regarding the Eradicons schedule anyways…. Maybe they can bring up the housing situation as well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HC used in this that aren't mine are taken with consent from lizwuzthere.
> 
> The eradicons serial number is a offical one, I did my research


End file.
